Scipts of iron love
by Ranunculusfox
Summary: Collection of Gajeel and Levy one-shot prompt requests. Rated M just in case, but mainly fluffy.
1. I don't need a prince charming saving me

Levy climbed the ladder to the top shelf of the long line of bookshelves. She carried a handful of books with her that needed to be placed back into the guild library. She hummed to herself a little melody as she went about her work, content to living within her own little world, continuing to replaced the books that she had borrowed and searched for the next few books on her list. A dainty finger passed over the titles of the books as she searched for the correct name of the tomb she sought.

Just out of reach of her finger tips she found the title she had searched for. She leaned as far as she could, but still she could not retrieve it from it's place upon the shelf. Huffing her cheeks in frustration, she leaned just a bit further until suddenly she slipped.

She seemed to fall in slow motion, and the only thought she had was that she shouldn't have been so stubborn, she should have climbed down and adjusted the ladder. Her hair fell around her face as she fell downwards, her hand outstretched, as if to reach onto the ladder she had fallen from. Levy prepared herself for the hard and inevitable fall, but it never came.

Instead, she found herself being caught by strong arms and cradled close to a firm chest as a deep voice broke her from her shock.

"What the hell are you doin' Levy? Tryin' to get yourself killed?" The angry voice growled at her.

She cracked her eyes open to take a peak at who was scolding her. Lips pulled tight into a frown, and wild black hair tied back with a red bandana that made his ruby red eyes pop out, especially when he was upset... like he was now.

"Gajeel, put me down." Levy huffed as her cheeks inflated and turned pink with embarrassment.

"Oi, how about I drop you on your ass to teach you a lesson? Should have let you fall, maybe you would learn to quit making stupid decisions on that damn ladder." He proceeded to drop her a few inches into a chair nearby and stand with his arms crossed over his chest and scowl down at her.

"I don't need this, you know!" Levy stood from where he had plopped her down, stamping her foot against the floor.

Gajeel rolled his eyes in annoyance, "Need what, Shorty?"

He was taken off guard and almost stumbled back when she poked him hard in the center of his chest. "This whole act! I don't need a prince charming saving me!"

Staring down his pierced nose as her for a silent moment, he then burst into laughter at her words.

"Prince charming? Me? Do I look like a prince charming to you, Shorty?" Gajeel's hands moved to his hips and he made himself wide, as if letting her examine his appearance. And even though she could recognize him from a mile away, she still took the moment to indulge herself in admiring his strong physique. His biceps bulged and thick veins ran down his arms, weaving in and out of the studs on his forearm. His sleeveless shirt was tight over his chest and if she looked closely enough she could see the outline of his abdominal muscles.

In an attempt to not satisfy his obvious cry for attention she turned to the table where her work was spread out and pretended to organize. Though she couldn't just leave the words hanging without quipping back at him.

"You're right, you're more like the dragon guarding the princess." She grumbled under her breath.

By the time she had finished her sentence, he was already on her. Pressed against her backside, his hands crept around her waist and grabbed onto her hips firmly. She wanted nothing more than to melt against him. His breath was hot against her ear as he whispered, "That would be accurate. And a dragon always protects what is his, _my_ princess."


	2. Tell me you don't love me

The sweltering summer sun beat down on Gajeel's back as he worked out in the field, battle training intensely. He had shed his shirt long ago, and his bare back was shining with sweat in the sun. His jeans were dusty, covered in sweat and mud and his worn out boots to match. He paused for a moment to wipe the sweat from his face with a handkerchief when he saw a small body approaching from the trail below. A smile crossed his face but he continued to work. Soon his nose was invaded by the soft scent of lavender, and his ears could pick up the sound of foot steps coming close.

He took a moment to admire what was coming towards him. A petite woman with wild, curly blue hair and bright brown eyes walked towards him. She was wearing a white sundress with little red cherries decorating it. She had a blue jean shirt on over the dress, tied up around her waist, and her feet wore adorned with little red sandals. She struggled a bit as she carried a large picnic basket, and he walked towards her to help.

"Oi, what are you doin', trying to lug that thing around" Gajeel barked as he reached for the heavy basket in her arms, "Let me take that for you."

"I can handle myself, Gajeel." She huffed as she brushed past him on her way to the flat rock near where he had been training."Mirajane sent me to bring your lunch." The short and beautiful girl claimed, but Gajeel knew better. No one could make Levy do anything she didn't want to do.

A cocky grin crossed over Gajeel's lips, "Is that so?" He watched as she hoisted herself up onto the rock and started digging into the basket for food. Inside sat neatly packed sandwiches, mason jars of sweet tea, diced fruit, and her famous strawberry-rhubarb pie, along with plates and cutlery.

"If the demon sent ya, why is there a pretty little picnic for two packed in there?" Gajeel teased, he knew that if Levy had come all this way with lunch it wasn't because anyone had told her to. This was her own doing.

Her hands stopped moving in the basket and her face turned red as the strawberry pie that awaited him. "I, uh-I just happened to be hungry myself, is all." Levy stammered as she went about unpacking the food.

"Is that your famous strawberry pie?" Gajeel interrogated her.

"I made a few at the guild." She shifted uncomfortably as she tried to cover her own ass.

"So you're telling me that you didn't pack this fancy lunch as a date for two?" Gajeel moved closer, his thighs brushed up against hers as she sat on rock with her legs dangling over.

"N-no! No, of course not." Levy made claim as she avoided eye contact with him.

"I think you did." Gajeel stated plainly, "I think you packed this lunch for the two of us, and you came all the way out here to spend time with me, not because anyone told you to." Gajeel's fingers ghosted the skin above her knee and he could see the goosebumps that formed on her skin. "C'mon Shorty, admit it."

And with that, he ruined the moment. She despised when he poked fun of her height, or any time he teased her. The blush on her face turned from embarrassment to anger in a split second, and suddenly her finger was prodding him in the chest.

"I am not short! And I did not pack a date, I packed a lunch, which I now regret doing since you've decided to be such a- such a….!" She finished her sentence with an exasperated growl, jumping down from the makeshift table and stomping away towards the guild.

Before she could get very far, he grabbed her by the hand and attempted to pull her back towards him, but she resisted. She snatched her hand away from him, glaring at him through with her golden honey eyes. It made his heart sting with pain to see her actually angry with him, not just annoyed.

"C'mon Lev, don't be that way." His tone softened in a way she had never heard before, and she almost let her guard down.

She shook her finger at him as she shouted, "No! No, you don't be that way, Gajeel! Ugh! I can't even stand to be around you!"

The hurt look that crossed Gajeel's face felt like daggers into her very soul, she had cut him deep in that moment, and she knew she had crossed a line. He infuriated her with his teasing, but he was a good man under his rough exterior. His body language changed immediately, he looked defeated as his shoulders sank and his head hung low. The large man who towered over almost everyone and could frighten enemies away with just a glance, suddenly looked like a heartbroken boy.

Levy was about to apologize when the words that could change everything left his mouth.

"Alright Lev. You tell me that you don't want anything to do with me, right now, and I'll leave you alone. You say the words and you won't ever have to deal with me again." His lips drew a thin line across his face as he waited, impatiently, for a response. Levy couldn't do anything but stare, her mouth slightly agape, unable to form coherent words.

"Well, go on, tell me! Tell me you don't love me." Gajeel's voice was firm, but quivered slightly. He was terrified of the outcome. He knew that Levy had a crush on him, according to the gossip all their friends talked, but what if she simply didn't want to be with him?

Still, Levy stood. Not responding, simply standing, awkwardly as she stared at him with an unreadable expression.

Gajeel quickly closed the distance between them, before he lost the courage to do so. His hand brushed her face and his fingers dove into her curls, and he stalled for a moment. Their noses touching, breath hot on each others lips, and their eyes locked.

Quiet words escaped her lips, and he took them as permission to crash his hungry lips onto hers like he had longed to do for so long.

"But I do love you."


	3. Make a wish

Every single year on her birthday, Levy would blow out the candles on the special cake that Mirajane would make just for her, and she would wish for the same exact thing.

A family.

Ever since she joined the guild, as an orphaned child, she wished with every ounce of her being. Whether it was on birthday candles, shooting stars, or wishing flowers, she only ever wished for her own family. To feel loved in an embrace, to feel content going about her day, the indescribable feeling of acceptance and belonging within a small group of people, that she had not felt since she was a small child whose parents had been stolen from her.

The morning sun crept through the shutters, stirring Levy from her slumber. She reached across the bed for the warmth that was always there, but her fingers searched in vain. She woke up with a start, alone in bed. The smell of coffee drifted into the room with the breeze, along with something sweet. She snuck out from beneath the covers and placed her feet on the cold floor boards and made her way through the house, following the scent of caffeination and sweets.

As she came down the hall, she could hear the sounds of voices arguing quietly as she drew near the kitchen.

"Shutora! I want to write on mama's cake! You already wrapped the present!" Her son's voice came as a whine.

"My hand writing is better than yours, Yajeh." Her daughter countered.

"Oi, Tora, let your brother do the writing. He's right, you already wrapped the present." Gajeel's voice was patient but firm with their twins, Levy had to hold back a giggle as she peeked around the corner and watched her family prepare for her birthday.

Their blue haired twins were sitting on the counter, Shutora trying to dictate how Yajeh wrote in the cake. Lily sat at the table, peeling kiwis and other fruits to top the cake with. Gajeel stood over seeing the children, with his hair pulled back into a thick pony hair while wearing a "kiss the cook" apron, dusty with flour and drinking from a cup of coffee.

Levy was leaning against the door way, admiring the site before her when Gajeel finally caught wind of her and brought her presents to the attention of the others. The children swarmed around her feet, pulling at her legs and jumping up to be held by their mother. Lily invoked his wings, and flew near Levy's head. Gajeel grabbed her by the waist and pulled her close, giving her a kiss worthy of gaining a course of "ewww's" from the other three.

Soon they were all gathered around the kitchen counter top where the beautiful cake was places. Topped with fruit and decorated with "Hapy brthday mama" and a single candle on top. Gajeel lit the candle, and set his hand on Levy's back.

"Make a wish, Lev." He smiled gently at her, flame flickering reflecting in his red irises.

Levy felt her breath hitch in her chest. A wish? What would she wish for... her whole life she had wished for only one thing...

A smile crossed her face as her cheeks turned a light shade of pink.

"I have no need for a wish, I already have everything I could ever want, and more. Right here."


	4. For Blue

A fine mist fogged her window and tiny droplets of water clung around the edges of the frame; a consequence of the air outside being cooler than inside her warm and cozy bedroom where she lay, bundled in layers of blankets. The sun had been up for a few minutes longer than she had and it's rays began to creep into her room, illuminating the walls where her books were kept. Shadows began to steadily shrink, lingering only behind the few trinkets that sat on the shelves.

Levy stirred slightly as her body demanded to stretch her aching muscles that had been still for hours in the night while she slept. She huddled deeper into the wool blanket as she yearned to stay safe and toasty warm under its protection, but the longer she was conscious, the better a hot cup of coffee sounded.

Out from under her furnace of blankets she crawled, the chill autumn air hit her skin, spending goosebumps up her legs and over her arms. She reached for a burgundy cardigan sitting on a chair nearby, and slid it up the course of her arm. It was her favorite sweater, but it had stretched over time and became an oversized house sweater, occasionally falling off her shoulder and slumping down her arm. Opening a nearby drawer, she retrieved a pair of thick grey wool socks, the pair Juvia had knitted her. She pulled them up until they almost reached her knees, wiggling her toes within the material.

Finally, her feet touched the ground. Dragging them across the floor to start her morning brew. Usually, Gajeel was the one who made the coffee. His talents in the kitchen extended to making the best coffee she had ever had, but unfortunately he was out on a job for the week. Leaving her to eat leftovers and make her own coffee for the past four days. Although she missed him and Pantherlily dearly, she was glad to have a little time to herself to drown herself in piles of books and coffee, without being reminded by him that real life existed outside her books.

As her coffee steamed in the pot, she took a moment to choose books to read from the crate of books she had bought in anticipation of Gajeel's week long job. Her slender fingers ran over the spines of the tomes, tracing the gold embossing of the titles and volume numbers. She admired the leather bound treasures, awaiting to be opened so they could release their wonders on her soul. She listened carefully, as if the books were whispering their words to her as she focused her mind's eye on choosing the right one to start her day with.

Levy made her way over to her makeshift reading nook next to the open window, carrying first her large stack of books and then her steaming hot cup of coffee, sliding over the hardwood floors in her socks. She settled down on her pile of pillows and blankets she had collected over the years, an arrangement of her favorite shades of yellow and orange that matched the fading color of the tree leaves outside her window.

A contented sigh left her lips as she nestled down, a book in her lap and hot coffee in her hand. She revelled in the smell that overwhelmed her as she opened the cover of the book. Running her hand along the seam to press the page open, she felt the creases and crevices of the paper. She sipped gently at her coffee as she began the first chapter.

Heavy boots pounded against the hardwood stairs as Gajeel made his way up the staircase leading to his front door. He was weary, having battled hard against a dark guild that surprised he and Lily on their job. Bastards with a issue against Fairy Tail. Little did they know that they were dealing with Black Steel Gajeel and his Exceed companion. They had wiped the floor with the bandits, but not without some bumps and bruises. They had made their way home early after the battle, parting ways so Lily could check in with Mira and Gajeel could surprise Levy at home. The sun was low in the sky, and the shadows overtook the hall as he inserted the key into the lock and opened the door to his home.

He wasn't surprised to find Levy in her pile of pillows, he chuckled; knowing his nesting habits had rubbed off on her. She was curled up on her side, back flat against the pillows and knees pulled up close to her torso as she held her book above her face. Her sweater slipped off of her shoulder, exposing her soft skin and collar bone. She wore a pair of black booty shorts, and long socks that almost reached her knees. Her messy hair was spread around her like an unkempt crown. He watched as she turned the pages, unaware of his presences.

Levy dropped her book on her face when Gajeel startled her by diving into the pile of pillows next to her and she let out a screech. Failing in surprise, attempting to remove the book from her face and sit up to see just what the hell was going on, she realized it was just her husband.

"Gajeel?!" Her voice hit an octave that was reserved for her most surprised moments. "What are you doing here?!"

"I'm home from the job, shrimp," He responded simply as he nestled down in the covers next to her, closing his eyes.

Levy's eyes flew open wide, startled by the thought that she had read for three days straight without so much as getting up to use the restroom or eating. She didn't even want to think of the scolding she would receive if Gajeel found out.

"How long have you been reading for Shrimp? Looks like you got through quite a few of those new books," Gajeel questioned with a yawn.

Levy twiddled her thumbs sheepish "Well that depends…"

"Depends on what shorty?"

"On what day it is?" She mumbled under her breath.

Gajeel opened one eye from where he laid on the pillows next to her and looked at her with an intense stare. Levy squirmed under his gaze and he sat up to look her in the eye.

"Are ya tellin' me that you've been doin' nothin' but _reading_ for the past _four days?_ " he growled deeply at her.

"Four? You've only been gone four days?" Levy inquired "You came home early?"

Gajeel huffed in annoyance and laid back on the pillow, "So you haven't been readin' that long?"

A coy smile crossed Levy's lips, "Only since this morning…"

Gajeel rolled his eyes, knowing that she probably didn't stop to eat. He stood from his seat and pulled her up by her wrists behind him.

"C'mon Shorty," he smirked at her, "Let's go find ya some food."

Before Levy could be pulled any further, she wrapped her arms tightly around his midsection, squeezing him and burrowing her face in his chest.

"I missed you," She stated, looking up to his face and awaiting a kiss, which she promptly received.

"Missed ya too, Shorty. Now let's go eat." He started to drag her along towards the door, but she ducked under his arm and ran towards the opposite direction.

"Before we go anywhere, I've got to use the restroom! I drank a whole pot of coffee!"

This story was written in inspiration from art by my friend on tumblr Bluuesparrow, for her birthday. If you're on tumblr and don't already follow her, you should definitely do so! She has opened commissions for her amazing, beautiful, absolutely stupendous and often times hilarious art. You could also follow me, Ranunculus-fox ;)


	5. Chicken Scratch

The light blue napkin on her desk was out of place amongst the clutter of paper, books, and empty coffee cups, catching Levy's eye immediately as she walked into her bedroom after showering. Halting in her place, she studied the scrap from afar, wondering if maybe she had left it there… but no. Not when the garbage can was feet away. Her honey brown eyes examined the room with caution, as if the source of the evidence left was still present. When Levy realized she was the only one there, her fingers stretched to reach it apprehensively, slowly bringing it close to her face to read without her glasses on. Ineligible writing scratched across the napkin in heavy ink, as if whoever had written it had pressed on the pen too hard, ripping the thin paper as they did so. With her hair still in a towel around her head, she glanced around the room and then out the window to see where it might have come from. Someone had come into her room while she was showering and left this mysterious note, in a language that not even she knew, on her desk.

An unsettling feeling stirred in her stomach as she realized the danger she could have been in… but they obviously didn't want to hurt her if they had only left a note, right? She set to work at once, opening her reference books to compare the hieroglyphs on the wrinkled napkin to that which was on the pages. Nothing. Nothing matched. Quickly she dressed in black leggings and a coat and headed out the door towards the guildhall.

Who could have been in her room? Could it have been a client? Or an enemy? What if it was a stalker? She suddenly felt extremely unsafe, walking the cobblestone streets of her home town, knowing that Gajeel had left that morning on a job and he wouldn't be able to protect her if someone with bad intentions had done this. She clung to the strap of her bag and quickened her pace until the guild was in sight.

The hall was rowdy as normal, she slipped by unseen by most as she made way for the Guild's library where she retrieved every language book she wasn't fluent in from the shelves and buried herself in research. With her gale force reading glasses she scanned and rescanned every book at least twice, but found not a hint or lead in the right direction. She sat down, defeated at the bar and requested a large cup of coffee from Mira when Lucy sat down beside her.

"Working on a hard translation job, Levy-chan?" Lucy asked empathically as she touched her friend's shoulder who had slumped over the counter with pouted lips.

"Oh, Lu.. I don't even have a lead as to what language this damn napkin is written in!" Levy sighed dejected as she twirled the napkin around lazily, "Not to mention I have no idea who left it for me!"

One of Lucy's perfectly plucked eyebrows rose on her face in curiosity, "What do you mean? Where did you find it?" Lucy asked as she removed the napkin from Levy's hand and studied the scrap with her brows furrowed.

"I found it in my bedroom after I had gotten out of the shower this morning," Levy explained. "I have no idea who would ever dare to enter my apartment with Erza's 'no males' rule."

Looking around to see who could hear, she leaned in close to Lucy and whispered, "Besides a certain dragon slayer, that is. But he won't be home for a few days."

Lucy's lips hummed in response as the confusion remained on her face, "Maybe Wendy could give the apartment a sniff? She might be able to track down who it was."

"Then she would smell Gajeel everywhere.." Levy responded with her lips pursed together, "But maybe she could just smell the napkin… where is she?" The girl's eyes scanned over the room before Mira piped up from behind the bar.

"Wendy? She went to go visit Chelia. What's going on girls?" the platinum haired barmaid responded.

"Natsu and Happy left on a job as well… so that leaves us with…." Lucy's eyes wandered to the top half of the guild where the last dragon slayer of the guild often hung about.

A small gasp left Levy's lips as she whispered a sharp "no!" but Lucy insisted that Laxus was indeed the only dragon slayer in the guild able to help at the time.

The girls quietly made their way up the staircase to the second floor, that was now open to the entire guild. Levy clutched the front of her dress as she approached the burly man sitting at a booth, his jacket casually slung around his shoulders and a glass of alcohol in hand. Lucy, on the other hand, approached with enough confidence for the both of them as she placed her hand on her hip and started the conversation.

"Hey Laxus, Levy and I have a favor to ask of you." Lucy announced as she approached

the table the lightning dragon slayer sat at. With his whiskey glass held halfway to his mouth, he cracked one eye open to stare at the tall blonde and her petite bluenette friend. Laxus snorted through his nose and raised the glass to his lips and threw back the rest of his drink. He leaned back against the bench seat he was at and crossed his arms over his chest, closing his eye again.

"And just what makes you think I would be willing to help you two?" A cocky smirk graced his lips, and Lucy's temper peaked.

"Because, _Laxus_ , you're our guildmate, and guildmates help each other. We think someone broke into Levy's apartment," Lucy grabbed the napkin from Levy's hand and slammed it on the table in front of her with anger. "If you care at all about your guildmates, you'll help her find out who was in her apartment."

The lightning dragon slayer signed in annoyance, he waved to Mirajane down at the bar for another drink before he lifted the napkin that had been left in Levy's apartment from the table. He gave it a small sniff, and the corner of his mouth lifted slightly in knowing. Mira had made her way up the stairs with his drink and came up behind the girls as he carefully chose his words.

"I don't smell anything… out of the ordinary from your apartment." Laxus replied nonchalantly as he slid the napkin gently back down onto the table and took the glass from Mira. Levy sighed and defeat and whispered her thanks to Laxus as she stalked off towards the library for more research, now considering whether or not the note could have been carried in by magic. Lucy followed close behind her, and when the girls had reached the bottom of the stairs Mirajane spoke up.

"What was all that about?"

A short laugh left his throat before he responded, "Iron breath left the girl a note before he left on a job. She thinks it's some encrypted message."

Mira stifled a giggle behind her hand, "Oh, Laxus. You should have just told her!"

"Now, where's the fun in that?"

Two days had passed since Levy found the napkin in her apartment, and two days had passed since she had gotten any rest. Her mind did not stop analyzing the symbols, even as she slept. She dreamt of falling into an endless tunnel of hieroglyphs, waking up in a cold sweat just to continue her endless searching for some hint of origin to crack the code. Her anxiety had reached it's peak as her discomfort in her own home left her sleeping in the guild's library. Without Gajeel home to help keep her safe, she felt vulnerable and uneasy, thinking that someone out there had gotten into her apartment without permission and left a puzzle she couldn't solve.

The next morning she made her way upstairs to the guildhall, collapsing at the bar once again in defeat. Most knew that if Levy hadn't solved a language in three days that she was probably a very grouchy person, and no one dared to bother her. So when a firm gloved hand ran across her shoulder blades, she couldn't help but snap at the owner.

Levy turned with a start, ready to pounce on whoever was behind her, when she realized who stood behind her.

"Gajeel!" She squealed as she tackled him to the ground after catching him off guard. Tears started to pour from her eyes as she realized that her dragon slayer was home and would help her solve the mystery that plagued her.

The sobbing girl in his arms left him in shock, as well as the rest of the guild. When Gajeel realized that all eyes were on them, he shot a death glare at all of them as he stood with the small woman in his arms and made way towards the library doors to seek privacy. Once away from the prying eyes of their friends, he sat Levy down on her feet and gave her a tight squeeze.

"Jeez, Shorty. Did you miss me that much?" He teased gently as he wiped tears from her precious face.

Levy sniffled and pushed his shoulder in denial, "No, stupid Gajeel! S-someone went into my room and left a note the day you left," she stuttered her words out before her closing throat failed her. "I haven't been able to decipher the code in the least! I don't know what it says! I don't know who it's from!"

Levy removed the napkin from her shoulder bag and held it out for Gajeel to take. "I've been working for three days without a single break through,"

"Lev." Gajeel attempted to interrupt the girl as she continuously blabbered on.

"And I feel so unsafe that someone was in my room,"

"Shorty." Again he tried to get a word in.

"While I was _showering_ , no less, and Laxus said he couldn't pick up a scent that was out of the ordinary to my apart-"

"LEVY." Gajeel shouted over her, startling her slightly. But he began to laugh slightly as he explained, "Really, Lev? The note is from me!"

A dumbfounded look crossed the bluenette's face as she stood with her mouth hanging open.

"The note… is from you…?" She emphasized as she looked down at the chicken scratch on the napkin.

"Yeah, see?" He he answered as he turned the napkin sideways from where she had it. "It says 'I miss you already. See you in two days,' How could you not get that?"

Levy could only continue to stare down at the scrap of thin papers and study it as she finally made out the words. His handwriting was messy, his letters blocked instead of rounded and suddenly she realized that some of the letters resembled the draconic language. She raised her hands to hide her face behind in embarrassment as she realized all the fret she had gone through just to find out that no stranger had been in her room, there had been no mystery message to crack, there had been no danger. Only a simple love note from her boyfriend.

"Oh my Mavis!" She groaned before she started in a fit of giggles.

"Really, is my handwriting that bad?" Gajeel pondered as he looked over the note with a scowl, only causing Levy to laugh harder.

"Oh, yes, Gajeel." She said between giggles, "It really is terrible."

His scowl turned from the napkin in his hand towards Levy's face as he realized what she had said, "Wait, you said you asked Lightning Bolt for help and he didn't?"

Her giggling slowed to a halt as she started to explain, "Well, Lucy tried to get him to smell the napkin since Natsu and Wendy were on jobs as well… all he did was say there was no smell on the napkin that was out of the ordinary to my apartment... " she reflected for a moment on the way Laxus had acted. "I guess that explains the cocky-ass grin he tried to hide."

With a quick turn he pushed through the french doors with Levy's wrist in hand as he dragged her behind him until the reached the bar where Laxus sat.

"Oi! Sparky! What's the big deal?" Gajeel barked at the taller dragon slayer.

Laxus sat with his back towards Gajeel with a drink in hand. He side eyed Gajeel with a smirk on his face.

"What do you mean?" He responded, giving Mira a knowing wink behind the bar.

"You know damn well what I mean." Gajeel's shouting brought the whole guild's attention to them in curiosity. "Levy asked you for help and you gave her some kind of half assed answer that left her worried for two days!"

Gajeel should have known from the smirk across Laxus's face that there was a meaning behind it, but once he started the fight he couldn't very well back down. As if he knew at the last second what was coming, his expression changed from anger to instant regret.

"I thought I was helping, Iron breath. By not letting the entire guild- Erza included, know that you were leaving love notes in Levy's dormroom."


End file.
